


give a name

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Al introduces May to her new roommate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' or 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

"Have I failed as a cat owner?" Al digs her fingers into one of its many skin folds. "I never wanted it, but Wade insisted I have something after he left. I refuse to make her a shrine though." 

The cat is deep gray save for the green eyes. Wrinkles gather at her elbows and down her back. 

"Does she have a name?" 

"I thought about naming her something like pain in the ass or dumbass after Wade." 

Snuggling closer to Al, she blinks, tail flicking as she contemplates the name. 

"I think we have to pick another." May says, stroking a hand down her wrinkly back, tail curling as a purr rumbles from her chest.


End file.
